


A Respectful Period of Mourning

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Hamish & Andy RPF
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish is not the most comforting person to talk to when you've just split up with your girlfriend of four years, but Andy couldn't imagine calling anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Respectful Period of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemposoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/gifts).



> I don't usually post RPF in public places so I would really appreciate it if people refrained from sending this link to Hamish, Andy or anyone else associated with them.
> 
> That said, it was a blast to write and I hope someone enjoyed it.

A lot of Andy’s friends (and his mum, and his sister, and their boss…) would have told him that inviting Hamish over when Andy had just broken up with his girlfriend was not the smartest idea. Hamish was his best friend, though, and Andy shared everything with him, and even if Hamish wasn’t that good at being sensitive or appropriate, Andy couldn’t imagine not talking to him first.

Still, even with all the nutty things Hamish had done in the past, Andy couldn’t have predicted that Hamish’s reaction to news of Andy’s single status would be to try to kiss him.

“Ham?”

“Mmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Cheering you up,” said Hamish, rolling his eyes as though __obviously__ that was what he was doing and Andy was just too stupid to grasp it. What was Hamish going to do with him? “What sort of husband would I be if I just let you sit here feeling sorry for yourself?”

“We’re not married!”

“Yes we are!”

“We _were_ married,” Andy corrected him, “For a month. And it wasn’t even a real marriage in the first place.”

“It was real in my heart.” Hamish said, deadpan, and then sighed the most pitiful sigh he could muster. “You’ll come back to me one day.” Then he pushed Andy down onto the couch, wriggled into his lap and started taking his shirt off.

“This is _not_ going to cheer me up, Ham.”

“Yes it is. I’m stripping. You love strippers.”

“No, I don’t.”

“If _I’d_ just broken up with my girlfriend, I’d want a strip show.”

Having gotten his T-shirt off, Hamish stuck his tongue out and started wiggling his whole torso in Andy’s face in what he presumably thought was a sexy fashion. Andy covered his eyes and yelled “Get off me, Ham!”

Hamish sighed again and sat down on the couch next to Andy. “Sorry. Sorry, that was stupid.” He balled up the T-shirt and started prodding the fabric, his eyes downcast. “You know, I just thought, since I’ve been waiting for you _forever_ that might have some meaning for you, but no, it’s okay, I’ll just leave you to it, if you don’t really like me after all that’s _fine_ …”

Andy groaned and reluctantly patted his friend on the back. “Sorry, Ham, it’s just that…”

“Great!” Hamish immediately perked up and hugged him. “So do you want to do a big wedding or will we just elope? I’ve got the caravan all ready to go.”

“We can’t get married!”

“Look, I know it’s not _technically_ legal yet, but it can’t take that much longer and it wasn’t really legit when we did it back in America either. Do you still have your wedding thongs?”

“I just broke up with my girlfriend!” Andy wailed. “And you’re meant to be comforting _me_ , not the other way around. It was _hard_. We were together _four years_ , Hamish…”

“Well, except for when you were married to me, so it wasn’t really…” Andy glared at him and for once, Hamish took the hint and shut up. “Okay, I get it. Not the time to talk about getting married. You’re right, I’d be crushed if Megan dumped me, too. I mean, she was hot. Like, _really_ hot. Hey, if you’re not going to marry me maybe I should go over to her place and…”

Andy hit him with a cushion, and Hamish laughed, and Andy sighed and looked sad, and then Hamish took him out for a drink and was respectful enough of Andy’s pain to wait a whole week before he put out a press release stating that Andy had left Megan for Hamish.


End file.
